


The Secrets of a Demon's Love Life

by nuttysmuty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Demon/Human Relationships, Gore, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttysmuty/pseuds/nuttysmuty
Summary: Orion is the straight human just trying to live his life and Xavier is the demon obsessed with achieving the impossible that is fixated on making Orion gay any way possible.





	1. Plans in motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuroi Niji/Beanoir and all my lovely fans!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuroi+Niji%2FBeanoir+and+all+my+lovely+fans%21).



> here's a slow start for ya, hoping to write more on it later. I'm currently working on this as a role play on a discord server called Sakura university. the link, if you want to view it is: https://discord.gg/nWJYydj (llet me know if that link works or not)

**Orion's P.O.V.**

 

My eyelids fluttered open just as the first few rays of sunlight wandered it’s way through my bedroom window. “Ahhhhhhhh, today’s going to be a great day. I can just feel it.” I yawned, as I fully emerged from my cocoon of blankets. I sluggishly got dressed, the last straggling bonds of sleep fled from my body as my blood started to flow. I still hadn’t gotten used to the absence of my mothers incessant voice in the mornings. Ever since I moved out everything had gotten harder, I had to do my laundry, make breakfast and get up, all by myself. It was tough the first few weeks, but I somehow got through it. The early mornings reminiscing got me thinking about today's activities. It was tuesday, which meant….ughhh, laundry day. On top of that I had to go to college. Thankfully my classes were later in the day so I always had enough time to get things done before having to rush off to school. I walked downstairs at a leisurely pace, barely able to contain my ceaseless hunger, each step making it increasingly harder to do so. I made it all the way to the bottom step before bursting into a sprint towards the kitchen. I took no time slamming a bowl full of cereal onto the table and shoveling it’s contents into my mouth.

 

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

 

I walked out the door of my house carrying my basket of laundry. I didn’t actually posses my own washing machine so I always had to leave my house to do my laundry. Just as I was closing the door I felt a chill go down my spine. Next, I heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, as if the wind itself where speaking. I looked around, confused, trying to determine where the sound came from. I heard it again This time I could understand what it was saying: Don’t worry _Orion~ You’ll be mine soon enough~._ I started to look around more frantically, Becoming increasingly more concerned for my safety. I scanned my immediate vicinity, nothing. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

_Don’t be afraid Orion~ I’m here to protect you~_

Something about an ominous voice that says it wants to protect me, didn’t make me feel any safer. I looked around again, this time sweeping my gaze around in a wider radius. There, beneath the shade of a tree, was a vaguely humanoid form. “I can see you ya know! You’re over there hiding under a tree like a coward!”

_Hahaha, you’re going to regret that. Demons don’t take kindly to people calling them cowards._

The voice suddenly changed from an ominous and slightly condescending tone, to threatening one with a hint of malicious intent. I blinked and the figure was gone. **BEEP! BEEP!**

“hey do you want a ride or not?!” I was so focused on the mysterious figure, I hadn’t noticed the car pulling into the driveway.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” I responded. God i’m pathetic, i’m so poor, I can’t even afford a car. My friend, Akayla, has been giving me rides to everywhere I can’t bike to.

“So why were you spinning around in circles like an imbecile?”

“Oh some creep was watching me from the woods.”

“Are you O.K?”

“Yeah, I think it was my imagination or something, I did drink a lot of coffee this morning” “the weirdest part was it didn’t even look entirely human. It looked like a person with wings and a tail.”

“Yeah, you do drink a lot of coffee don’t you. If you ever see anything strange like that again tell me IMMEDIATELY.” Akayla said with a stern voice. Despite the fact the my best friend acts like a jerk and is literally named after a wolf, he’s actually a nice guy. He cares about his friends and he looks out for them. Almost as if he were a leader looking out for their pack.

 

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

 

**Demon’s P.O.V.**

 

I watched my prize drove away with that Disgusting alpha. I decided to follow them to their destination. Along the way I dreamed of all the delicious things I would do to Orion once I got my hands on him.

 

End Chapter

 


	2. The laundromat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm. . . . . . . . .idk

**Orion’s P.O.V.**

 

We arrived at our destination without a single delay. Not one stop light turned red on our route from my house to the laundromat. My amazing luck however, did nothing to slow the knot of anxiety that was getting increasingly larger inside my gut. I had this feeling like I was being watched by some vile monster. I walked through the door of the laundromat feeling more self conscious than ever. Seeing as everyone else had the actual decency to get dressed, whereas I was standing here in my pajamas. Not only had I forgot to get dressed but I still haven't addressed my bed hair from this morning. I also had only slept three hours out of my usual nine, so there were dark bags under my eyes. At first glance i would probably look like a legit zombie, but i'm just a normal college student surviving on 4 hours of sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not complete and still needs editing but you should expect more updates in the future, no matter what. :) thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the material.


End file.
